Te amare por siempre
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Este mi primer one shot pero combinado con la cancion "Cada que" de Belanova, Hinata siempre estuvo de a su lado, apoyándolo y dándole cariño, pero aveces ni todo el amor del mundo hace que el otro te ame igual. -Naruto-kun te amaré por siempre...-


**_Te amare por siempre..._**

_**Tema: Cada que - Belanova**_

… _**Siento que**_

_**Desde aquel momento que te vi**_

_**Descifré**_

_**Que nunca serías para mí…**_

Era de mañana en la aldea de konoha y la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata, estaba como cada mañana, de camino a la escuela ninja, hoy estudiarían el lanzamiento de kunais y shirikens.

– Solo espero que nadie se lastime – dijo para sí misma – hoy sera un buen día – y sonrió.

Al llegar al colegio se encontró con dos chicas peleando, a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

– Cállate, frentona yo ganare hoy! - dijo Ino lanzando miradas a Sakura

– Ni creas que te dejaré ganar, Ino cerda fea! – contestando a su agresora rubia

– Buenos días – dijo Hinata pasando desapercibida por estas dos chicas

Momentos después apareció Iruka-sensei.

– Bueno, hoy será practica en el jardín salgan todos – y salió seguido de todos sus alumnos.

Ya estando en el patio paso lista y al llegar al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto se detuvo

– Naruto…donde esta Naruto? Alguien lo ha visto? – y de pronto una gran bola de papel le dio en la cara, Hinata volteo en dirección de donde había venido la bola de papel – que sucede, quien rayos…?

– Le di en la cara! Tengo una gran puntería! Dattebayo!–gritaba Naruto explotando de la risa desde la rama de un árbol cercano. Hinata al verlo se sorprendió.

– NARUTOOO! Ven para acá ahora mismo! – le exigió a gritos

– Neh! No aguanta una broma… – dijo bajando del árbol y caminando con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y la cabeza agachada.

Mientras Iruka le gritaba y regañaba, Hinata miraba a Naruto, quien era ese chico? A si! Él también iba en su clase, tenían la misma edad, pero el siempre era el centro de atención, mientras que ella era como una sombra por su gran timidez.

– ¿Entendido Naruto? Al terminar la clase lavaras todo el piso del salón! ¡Ya deja de hacer tus tonterías! – le sentenció el profesor, Naruto no dijo nada, es que estaba tan emocionado con la clase que le pareció divertido probar su puntería con una broma.

Y así dio comienzo la clase.

Al terminar todos se fueron a sus casas, a excepción de Naruto que debía quedarse a cumplir su castigo.

– Naruto, no quisieras que te ayudara? – le pregunto tímidamente Hinata a Naruto antes de salir del salón, era la ultima que quedaba.

– No, gracias, no importa, lo haré yo solo ´ttebayo – respondió llenado de agua la cubeta.

– Etto… pero llegaras tarde a casa – dijo preocupada Hinata, pues de seguro lo esperaban sus padres o alguien.

– No te preocupes... nadie me espera – y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a fregar el piso.

Hinata iba caminado por las calles de konoha y se pregunto por qué había hablado con Naruto, cuando al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por el hecho de que Naruto le hubiera dicho que nadie lo esperaba.

– Pobrecito, necesita un amigo – pensó y se dirigió a su casa.

… _**Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error**_

_**O quizás el amor se equivocó…**_

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su hermana menor Hanabi.

– Hermana, papá necesita que vayas por unas cosas muy especiales con la señora Okami en la tienda de antigüedades – dijo Hanabi en cuanto vio a Hinata.

–Por qué? Hoy tengo entrenamiento – pregunto la mayor desconcertada

– No te preocupes hermana, papa dijo que entrenarían mas tarde. Que pasaría por ti he irían a un sitio. –dijo Hanabi para aclarar todo.

– Esta bien – respondió Hinata y se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una bolsa con todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento y se fue en dirección de la tienda de antigüedades.

El cielo estaba muy claro así que Hinata decidió esperar a su padre en una banca del parque cerca de la tienda de antigüedades, se sentía un poco nerviosa, no lograba sacar todo su potencial en sus entrenamientos para desarrollar las habilidades especiales de su clan... _Mamá, quisiera hacer sentir orgulloso a papá_...

–Ojalá no se tarde mucho – dijo en voz baja la niña, pero de pronto escucho un quejido, se levanto y fue a ver que sucedía – alguien esta por aquí... – susurró.

Al asomarse por unos arbustos se encontró con Naruto. Él estaba entrenando con muchas armas, las lanzaba pero no conseguía darle al punto que marco en el árbol que tenia a varios metros delante de él.

– ¿Quien anda allí? –preguntó Naruto nervioso al notar que había alguien observándolo detrás de los arbustos.

– Etto… lo siento…ahh…soy yo…Hinata – dijo la chica con timidez y jugando con sus dedos.

– ¡Ah! Ya veo, eres tú. Vas en mi clase, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto Naruto con interés.

– ss...si –dijo Hinata poniéndose un poco roja, mirando al suelo y sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Te gusta verme entrenar? Ya lo creo soy el mejor dattebayo jajaja – dijo el chico con mucho entusiasmo.

– No jeje yo… Etto… sólo espero a mi padre… – dijo la Hyuuga con un tono de voz muy bajo

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto Naruto al no alcanzar a oírla bien.

– Que… espero a mi padre – dijo más alto, pero sin mirarlo, se sonrojo más.

– Ah…ya veo – comento el chico y agacho un poco la cabeza – deberías irte, tu padre no debe tardar – dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar cabizbajo.

– Eh… veo que no puedes darle al árbol, podría ayudarte…etto…sólo si quieres –dijo muy nerviosa

– No lo creo tu padre te espera y no creo que le guste que te juntes conmigo –dijo sin mirarla y recordando el desprecio que recibía por parte de los adultos, siempre que conseguía hacer nuevos amigos, al llegar los padres de ellos, les prohibían volver a verlo, eso lo entristecía mucho.

– No importa, lo espero para entrenar ir a entrenar, pero puedo entrenar contigo…si quieres que me vaya... –y se dio media vuelta rápidamente, estaba roja como nunca en su vida ¿Por qué le decía estas cosas a ese chico? ¿A que se refería con que no le gustaría a su papá que se juntará con él? el rubio parecía una buena persona, como su mamá.

– No! Espera! Ammm… creo que si quiero un poco de tu ayuda ´ttebayo –dijo mirándola un poco apenado

– Etto…esta bien –y se acerco a él.

Y así pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, Hinata todavía no era experta en lanzamiento de armas shinobi, pero era diestra gracias a los adelantados entrenamientos de su padre, ella era la heredera de su clan y debía estar preparada desde muy joven para ser digna de llevar el titulo de líder del clan cuando fuera mayor.

Pasaron toda la tarde, Hinata enseñándole como calcular distancias y Naruto estuvo poniendo mucha atención, sería el mejor de su clase cuando volvieran a ver el tema de lanzamiento. Al anochecer, cuando terminaron con su entrenamiento, Naruto ya podía acertar al blanco a una distancia de 15 metros.

– WOW! Hinata! Eres la mejor! Dattebayo! - y la abrazó al concluir.

Hinata se quedo pasmada, una corriente eléctrica la atravesó de pies a cabeza ante el contacto con el rubio.

– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Naruto un poco extrañado ante la actitud tan seria de la Hyuuga

– Etto…no… nn…nada, nada –respondió inmediatamente intentando

– Eres una gran maestra! No, ya se! Ahora serás mi amiga, ¿Está bien hinata? –dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

– ¿Tu amiga? –dijo sin mirarlo

– Claro! ¿O no quieres? –pregunto de rápidamente.

– No! No nada de eso…etto…etto… claro que quiero ser tu amiga –dijo sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos

– Viva! Bravo! Tengo una nueva amiga! Si! Si! Si! –decía mientras bailaba y corría alrededor de Hinata y ésta solo lo veía y sonreía, se sentía muy, pero muy feliz. Así pronto llegaron a las afueras del colegio y a Naruto se le ocurrió algo.

– ¿Oye hinata? –dijo un poco apenado y jugando con un kunai.

– Etto que ocurre Naruto? –respondió sorprendida, de pronto el sonrojo regreso.

– Bueno, tu eres una chica, y bueno…etto… me gusta una chica –dijo sin meditar sus palabras.

– Te gusta una chica? –pregunto asombrada y muy emocionada, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

– Si jeje, bueno, yo no se como acercarme a ella, es muy contraria a mí. - siguió diciendo el chico.

–Y etto…en que puedo ayudarte Naruto? –pregunto muy emocionada, ellos eran muy contrarios y en el fondo de su corazón, sin que ella estuviera consiente, deseaba ser esa chica.

– Pues eres una chica…como podría gustarle? –pregunto mirando el suelo y jugando con el mismo kunai

– Etto.. no lo se, a las chicas nos gusta que sean atentos, divertidos, y con mucha energía y sobre todo que tengan muchos detalles –dijo mirando al cielo, sus manos estaban apretadas, se sentía muy nerviosa, debía preguntarle el nombre de esa chica... deseaba ser esa chica.

– ¿Cómo detalles? –pregunto con mucho interés el rubio

– Pues que nos regalen flores o chocolates, que nos inviten dulces, que nos digan que somos lindas…etto…Cosas así –dijo preparándose para preguntar el nombre tan misterioso.

– Ya entiendo ´ttebayo –dijo cerrando los ojos y pensando.

– _¿Por qué me preocupo por esto?_ –pensó hinata – _Naruto es como lo describí… ¿por qué me pregunto el nombre de esa chica? quizás…dijo que era muy contraria a el…Yo… ¿seré yo? ¿Yo…yo que siento por Naruto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Siento algo extraño en mi estomago, mis manos están tensas, no puedo mas_…– y volteo a verlo – _el se ve tan bien, sus ojos azules son hermosos y su alegría tan contagiosa, él…él…él es perfecto…perfecto para mi…yo…quisiera…estar…estar a su lado… ahora me doy cuenta, él me gusta mucho desde la primera vez que lo vi..._

– Ya entiendo – dijo Naruto y de pronto de puso de pie – YA SE! –exclamó

– ¿Que pasa? – pregunto desconcertada

– Ya se que haré para que se enamore de mi. Gracias hinata, me debo ir – y se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

– Naruto! – gritó con emoción Hinata

– ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto el chico corriendo sin avanzar

– ¿Quién es esa chica? etto… bueno, si lo puedo saber... –pregunto mientras sentía a su corazón latir a mil por hora.

– Claro, es Sakura, jeje gracias hinata por ser mi amiga! –y se fue.

…_**Y cada que pienso en ti**_

_**Se enciende mi corazón**_

_**Y nada es más triste que hoy**_

_**Hablar de ti**_

_**Siento que**_

_**Tú me cortas la respiración**_

_**Cada vez**_

_**Que te acercas sólo un poco a mí...**_

Eran las 9 de la noche y la pequeña hinata llegó a su hogar.

– ¿Donde te has metido hinata? –pregunto preocupado su padre.

– Lo siento padre, he ayudado a entrenar a…un amigo –y sentía como si mil kunais se le clavaban en el pecho y estomago, una terrible sensación que la acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

– Llegue y no estabas ¿por qué no avistaste que llegarías tan tarde? –le preguntó y se preocupo al ver la cara de su hija, ella era callada y tímida, pero su semblante siempre estaba alegre y esta noche se encontraba diferente, como ida...

– Lo siento padre ¿puedo retirarme a descansar? –pregunto sin ganas

– No, antes dime, ¿te paso algo hija? –interrogándola con toda la preocupación y amor de un padre por su hija

– No…no paso nada padre, con su permiso –y se retiro a su habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata al llegar se acostó y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto eso? acaso no tenia solo un día de haber notado a Naruto, ¿por qué lloraba por el? Había mas chicos en el mundo. Pero la pregunta mas grande, ¿qué tenia Sakura que no tuviera ella? ¿Acaso su timidez era lo que no le permitía ser algo mas que una sombra callada? ¿por qué Sakura? Ino tenia razón sobre la frente de Sakura, era enorme ¿por qué Naruto la quería a ella? Ella no era la heredera de nada, solo era una sabelotodo presumida ¿por qué le importaba tanto que Naruto quisiera a otra que no fuera ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...?

..._**Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error**_

_**O quizás el amor se equivocó**_

_**Y cada que pienso en ti**_

_**Se enciende mi corazón**_

_**Y nada es más triste que hoy**_

_**Hablar de ti…**_

¿Por qué tenia esa sensación extraña en su estomago? ¿por qué sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho, por qué le costaba respirar? Porque se sentía mal... y Naruto era libre de querer a quien él quisiera, el vivía sólo, tenia derecho a ser feliz, no tendría rencor alguno contra Sakura, si ella lo hacia feliz, todo estaba bien.

…_**Pero esta historia tiene que parar**_

_**No entiendo esto de verdad**_

_**No tiene caso esta situación**_

_**Porque esto es tan ilógico…**_

– Naruto creo que yo te quiero… y te deseo lo mejor – y se entrego a un sueño donde ambos eran felices y estaban juntos.

__PASARON 4 AÑOS____

Era de medio dia y toda la aldea estaba reunida en la puerta de entrada a la aldea.

– Ya es hora –dijo tsunade con un gran brillo en los ojos, por fin, la guerra había terminado y Naruto logro convencer a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea.

– Si, no deben tardar – respondió Kakashi lleno de orgullo, la paz había sido restaurada en el mundo ninja, y todo gracias a sus alumnos...

– Que sorpresa se van a llevar! –exclamo Shizume muy contenta, cuando los chicos se fueron, dejaron la aldea en ruinas, pero ellos también se esforzaron en reconstruir a su amada aldea para que los heroes tuvieran un hogar al cual llegar y vivir en paz.

– Naruto… – Susurró para si misma Hinata, los años no habían pasado en balde en ella, su cabello creció largo y oscuro, su rostro perdió los vestigios de niña y ahora se admiraba a una mujer fuerte, ella no pudo ir con los demás chicos al campo de batalla, ella como ahora lider del clan Hyuuga su deber era ayudar a reconstruir la aldea, ella debia ser la mano derecha de la Hokage para mantener el orden y defender a todos si llegaba a haber un ataque, por fin ahora, despues de un año su amado regresaba triunfante, ella gozaba su felicidad y ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida a declararse...

De un momento a otro, a lo lejos se diviso la figura de un alto y rubio Naruto seguido de Sasuke y Sai, tras de ellos venia el numeroso ejercito que estos tres comandaron en la misión. Naruto hizo volver a Sasuke y con su ayuda lograron vencer y sobrevivir a una de las importantes misiones de la aldea, detener el ataque del Akatsuki y de Madara mismo. No había habido grandes bajas mortales, solo muchos heridos, pero al fin y al cabo regresaban victoriosos de la batalla.

En cuanto Naruto saludo a todos en la aldea, hinata se alegró, sintió la felicidad que sólo los que de verdad aman llegan a sentir. Dio un paso para correr hacia su amado Naruto... dio el segundo paso... ya iba a echar a correr cuando vio que otra persona pasaba corriendo a su lado y se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio, y como acto siguiente besó a su Naruto, Hinata se detuvo y los contemplo.

– Naruto! Por fin volviste! Cumpliste tu promesa! volviste a salvo naruto! Ahora cumple la otra promesa que me hiciste al irte – le dijo la ninja médico al abrazarlo.

– ¡Claro Sakura! ¿Tu…quisieras casarte conmigo?–pregunto Naruto muy sonrojado y sacando un anillo con una piedra azul muy brillante.

– Si! –exclamo Sakura y lo beso de nuevo.

Hinata se dio la media vuelta y camino de regreso a su casa, por el simple echo de que Naruto regresara sano y salvo se sentía muy feliz, aun cuando la felicidad de él fuera con otra, ella seria feliz, era feliz cada que pensaba en el, pero igual se entristecía como pocos se sienten en el mundo... pero ella nunca lo olvidaría, tendría parejas y algún día igual se casaría y tendría sus propios hijos, pero sabia en lo profundo de su corazón que siempre lo amaría.

…_**Y cada que pienso en ti**_

_**Se enciende mi corazón**_

_**Y nada es más triste que hoy**_

_**Hablar de ti, hablar de ti**_

_**Hablar de ti, hablar de ti…**_

– Naruto…Te amo y te amaré por siempre… – dijo mientras el viento se llevaba sus lagrimas, iría al bosque a tratar de desahogar un poco el dolor que la mataba, pero debía darse prisa, tenía que regresar pronto a la mansión a tomar la mascara de tranquilidad que evitaba que los demás se preocuparan por ella, cuando en realidad lo que no quería era hablar de aquel hombre que le robo el corazón...

* * *

FIN!

¿Qué les parece el OneShot SongFic?

Es una reedición de la historia original, esta corregida, aumenté unos pensamientos y creo que ahora la lectura es mas ligera y agradable, reviews? ¿Les gustaría una continuación? bien podría hacer un capitulo extra como SasuHina... o Naruhina? Ustedes lo deciden :)

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4

Domingo 24 de Junio del 2012

Cambio y fuera X)


End file.
